yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
M1 Limited
M1 Limited (previously known as MobileOne) is a full-service telecommunications company in Singapore. Launched in April 1997, it was Singapore's second mobile operator after SingTel. As at end-February 2013, major shareholders include Keppel Telecoms (19.55%), SPH Multimedia (13.60%), and Axiata Investments (29.01%). The remaining shares are owned by institutional and public investors. Products and services M1 is one of the three major mobile-communications providers in Singapore. It offers a suite of mobile voice- and data-communication services over its 2G/3G/3.5G/4G network, including international-call services to both mobile- and fixed-line customers. These include SMS, MMS, WAP, GPRS, 3G, 3.5G and was the first Singapore operator to launch a nationwide 4G LTE. It also offers prepaid mobile services, such as prepaid data plans, under its M Card brand. It is currently the only operator in Singapore to offer a prepaid 4G service. M1 offered GSM services to its customers upon its entry into the mobile-communications market in 1997. In 1998, M1 introduced CDMA as the second mobile network in Singapore. However, customers on the CDMA network were migrated onto its GSM network in 2001. This was due to the CDMA network spectrum being earmarked for 3G service developments. The company also launched Singapore's first mobile broadband services in 2006, named M1 Broadband, and introduced fixed broadband services in 2008. In 2010, it launched Singapore's first fibre broadband service. Stores History 2017 *Shuts down 2G network. 2016 2015 2014 * M1 customers experienced difficulties making voice calls, sending and receiving SMS from 7am on 4 February as M1's network suffered a disruption. A full investigation will be performed to determine the root cause of the incident. * M1's fibre broadband service encountered issues on 14 May 2014, due to DNS error. * M1 launched Singapore's fastest 10Gbps on the NGNBN. * M1 4G network is the first to reach nationwide 300Mbps LTE - Advanced speed in Singapore. 2013 * IDA announced that it will fine M1 S$1.5 million for its January network incident. * On 25 September, M1, with 6 other ISPs, submitted a joint-response asking the IDA to reject OpenNet's consolidation request. * M1 will offer the iPhone 5s and 5c on 20 September. * On 26 July, M1 announced a new Internet service called MiBox, comprising a bundled Android set-top box and a mixture of free and premium chargeable content and applications. * M1 announced in May that it will invest $11 million to further enhance its networks. This is expected to be completed by 3Q2013. * M1 launches Singapore's first prepaid 4G mobile plans. * In April, M1 announced that it would spend up to $85 million to "modernise its mobile networks, as well as to deploy a nationwide 3G radio network on the 900MHz frequency band". This is expected to be completed by 1Q2014. *M1's 3G mobile network in the South-Western part of Singapore is disrupted on 15 January. The Infocomm Development Authority of Singapore (IDA) is currently investigating the service disruption under its Code of Practice for Telecommunication Service Resiliency. 2012 *M1 launched its Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks to consumers on 15 September, becoming South-east Asia's first nationwide 4G service provider. 2011 *M1 started its Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks on 21 June, becoming the first mobile operator in South-east Asia, providing speeds of up to 75 Mbit/s at selected areas. *Launching iPhone 4S on 28 October, alongside with SingTel and StarHub 2010 *M1 became the RSP to provide fibre broadband services on Singapore's Next Gen Fibre Optics network of speeds up to 1Gbit/s. *MobileOne Ltd rebranded as M1 Limited with a new logo *Launches iPhone 4 alongside with SingTel and StarHub 2009 *Launches iPhone 3GS, after SingTel *Launches Singapore's first prepaid broadband service *Launches Take3 free handset rental mobile plans *Launches ADSL broadband after the complete acquisition of QALA Singapore Pte Ltd 2008 *Enters the fixed broadband industry in Singapore on August 4, 2008. It is the fourth telecommunication company to enter the fixed broadband industry, after StarHub, SingNet and Pacnet. *Customers of this fixed broadband service will connect to M1 broadband via StarHub Cable's open access network. 2007 *Celebrated its 10th Anniversary 2006 *Launched Singapore's first HSDPA broadband service, for Internet connection up to 3.6 Mbit/s, everywhere in Singapore. 2005 *Launched Singapore's first commercial 3G service *Introduced Singapore's only pre-paid card with free incoming calls *On 31 August 2005, Telekom Malaysia and Khazanah Nasional have continued to raise their stake in MobileOne. SunShare Investments bought a total of 4.023 million shares on the open market over three trading days from Thursday last week. The purchases raised its stake in the mobile elecommunications services provider from 23.64% to 24.04%. 2004 *Introduced new company motto - ‘1 Life. Live it’, in a new brand marketing promotion *Partnered with Taiwanese pop group, 5566, to provide exclusive mobile content for customers *Established POINT, Singapore's first music recognition service *Joint venture with Google to offer Asia's first wireless image search for mobile phones *Conducted trials for Push-to-Talk in July *First in Singapore and among first in Asia to offer pre-paid customers direct dial when roaming 2003 *Introduced Singapore's first sports-news service on MMS, *Introduced Singapore's first MMS service for pre-paid cards 2002 *M1 became a publicly listed company in December *M1 was the first operator in Singapore to launch MMS External Links * * M1 Shop website * Yahoo Finance Stock Quote Category:Mobile phone companies of Singapore Category:Telecommunications companies of Singapore Category:Axiata Category:Infocomm in Singapore Category:TM Group of Companies Category:Companies established in 1998 Category:Vodafone